Arrêt sur image
by KoukouBabou
Summary: Arrêt sur image, on s'arrête car une image touchante nous intéresse. C'est le point de vue de Draco Malfoy, sur une demoiselle, qui se trouve visage posé contre son épaule, qui est ce? A vous de me le dire.


Arrêt sur image.

Sa tête posée sur mon épaule, cette douce pression que j'apprécie et qui me soulage, ses cheveux de soie, boucles folles qui volent et caressent mon visage, son odeur qui me monte aux narines, et dont je ne me lasse pas. C'est étrange ces sentiments, j'en avais entendu parler, cependant jamais je ne les avais ressenti, non, je ne suis pas sans cœur. Ca ne me dérange pas cette soudaine proximité entre nous, nous ne sommes qu'assit à même le sol. C'est vrai que nous cachons notre joie, nous n'avons pas l'air heureux, nous regardons cette fontaine, d'où l'eau coule joliment et s'échoue dans le bac de pierre, comme un couple de vieux aigris, mais fouillez dans mon cœur et vous verrez la joie qui s'en écoule. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de sa tête, mais je m'en fous, tant qu'elle reste là, à côté de moi, sereine et reposée. Car je sais que ces derniers temps quelque chose la tracasse. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand, en étions-nous arrivés-là ? Ca va faire une semaine je dirais, c'est récent, ça c'est fait réciproquement, nous étions assit assez loin, je lui ais lancé une pic, elle n'a pas répondu, ça m'a surprit alors je me suis approché, j'ai continué de la charrier puis elle s'est mise à hurler, à pleurer. Je l'ai vu s'effondrer au sol, tapant de son poing faible la terre sèche. Elle a sangloté au milieu de nul part, je n'existais plus, tout comme à présent je n'existe plus. Chaque jour je revenais, et petit à petit, je me suis approché d'elle, inquiet c'est vrai que je l'étais, mais si vous l'aviez vu, le dos courbé, la mine terne, mais ici, et là bas ce n'était plus la même personne. A ce moment son regard est si vide, je me demande à quoi elle pense…Peut-être je vous l'ai déjà dit mais…Sa présence m'apaise. Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, peut-être est-il en osmose avec ses sentiments, car je vois une larme perler le long de sa joue. Elle se tourne vers moi, son nez rougi par le froid, ses joues aussi, et ses yeux si vides, qui jusqu'à présent ne me lançaient que des regards noirs, de haine et de rancœur. Ca m'a blessé, je l'avoue, qu'elle me voit à travers, comme si je n'étais pas là, je sais, je sais très bien ! Je vous ais dit que je savais, que je m'étais habitué, la preuve que ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Après tout je me suis approché d'elle, je me suis serré contre elle, je l'ai respiré, c'est devenu essentiel de venir ici, un rendez-vous qui m'est devenu en une semaine, en une semaine ! qui mets devenu quotidien. Délicatement, car je le vois venir, et doucement et…Toutes les douceurs du monde, elle dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et comme un fruit sucré qu'on goûte pour la première fois, je l'embrasse. Sa joue est si froide lorsque je pose ma main chaude dessus, ses lèvres sèches mais ça mets agréable si vous saviez. Je sais, Draco Malfoy fleur bleu dans l'âme, hein ? C'est ça ? Je sais, c'est l'effet que je vous donne, et que JE me donne, je ne dis pas que j'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, que je n'ai jamais rien fait de contradictoire, que rien n'était de ma faute, j'ai fauté, je l'admets, et j'assume, car elle se lève et part, je vois sa silhouette se découper puis petit à petit disparaître à la lumière, ses bouclent brunes qui volent, sa cape qui suit le mouvement, cape rouge comme sa maison, elle ne se retourne pas, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir la couleur de ses yeux, miel aux pigments dorés…

Je sais, je suis sentimental, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher une larme, puis de sourire.

The End.

Bien, bien, c'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site, et j'avoue avoir la pression…Holala, je me rends compte que mes mots sont devenus ceux de Malfoy, l'horreur ! Non mais c'est vrai non ? Il n'arrête pas de dire « j'avoue » ? M'enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est une fic brève c'est vrai, mais ça m'est venu à l'esprit sans trop savoir comment. J'arrête d'écrire d'accord, surtout en sachant que personne ne m'a lu ;)

BêtkisS


End file.
